


Family Doesn't End In Blood

by Eugene_Kline_Sims



Series: Fighting for Freedom Domesticly [4]
Category: Panic Room: House of Secrets
Genre: After getting out of the house, Dysfunctional Family, Everybody loves Feather, F/F, Families of Choice, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Feather has a crappy family, Feather is bipolar, Gen, It's okay though they have a new one now, Jim and Jack have a crappy family, Jim is content, Lance/Feather was unintentional, M/M, Not the main one!, Oops, Protective! Ismai, Protective! Jim, Protective! John, Protective! Lance, Protective! Nat, Said by a extremely hateful woman, The words fag and yellow face, it just sort of happened, offensive terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims
Summary: There free from the house but Feather's aunt decides it's due time to visit her niece again.She is also homophobic and racist.It goes about as well as one would expect but thankfully for the people in the house don't necessarily believe blood means family.After all in the words of Bobby Singer "family doesn't end in blood boy!"





	Family Doesn't End In Blood

**Author's Note:**

> So I think I have two more possible three ideas for this universe. Or I will add on. I am however planning on at least two more. 
> 
>  
> 
> Wait don't throw stuff at me! I'm planning on writing a full length story of a bookstore AU.

“Whoohoo! The air! The sun! The wind! Freeeeeeeeeeeedom!”

Feather howls out excitedly. Her arms flung up in joy. Her head flung back in joy. The cops chuckled at the young girl. Alice and Matt glared at her. The cops glared at them and escorted them, rather forcefully, to the cop car. Dr. Jim Firewood gave a soft smile. 

It had been three years since he had been outside without seeing a gate. Three long and tedious years but at the same time he is thrilled by it. It strengthen is weak relationship with his brother. He made new friends. Adopted an American (coughfeathercough) and….

He was cut off mid thought by a pair of arms wrapping around his middle. Then his ear was softly nipped he shudders and an electric feel coursed through his veins.

“What's the matter love?”

Found love. Even now it was shocking. John’s voice was gruff from shouting and talking. Jim relaxed against the younger man's chest. 

“It's just thoughts? What are we going to do now.”

John gunned in thought. He clearly hadn't thought whatever they were going to do next. 

“Well we won't be allowed in the house for some time. I also think the cops want to keep us around to question us.”

Of course John was right about, well, everything. The small entourage separated Jim and John were rooming together. Ryan and Ismai were together. Feather and Jenny. Jack and Bill. Then finally Lance and Nat. Much to Lance’s terror. After all he never quite felt comfortable with rooming with women. Nat simple didn't care. She hit him and told him it would be fine. Jack wasn't to happy with rooming with Bill. Jenny was relieved after all Feather and Jenny were insanely close to each other. 

The next few weeks passed answering questions, stretching their legs and appearing in court. The showers were also a bonus. After all sharing a house with at least fifteen other people the water wasn't exactly unlimited or warm for that matter. Feather adored finally being able to shower in scalding hot water. Along with staying in there for more that five minutes. She took full advantage of it. Since that they also noticed she was less bitchy.

Finally everything was done. Jim decided to stay with John. There was a small clinic in town. That definitely needed someone like Jim there. John would have to take care of the estate. For obvious reasons. Feather said she was going back to college but would really like to stay with John and Jim. (They said yes)

None of them actually wanted to move far away. It had became clear Ismai, Ryan and Jenny would also stay out the house. Lance and Nat had family they were staying with but they (Nat) announced they would visit on vacation. Bill wanted to get back to his house in Scotland and Jack had to get back to France. Much to his displeasure. It was on a day they were back in the manor. Jim and John were curled up on the couch. Ismai and Ryan were sitting close but not as close as Jim and John but it was clear they were a couple. Jenny was sitting on a recliner. Jack was standing and looking about the room. Lance, Nat and Feather were all on the floor chattering amongst themselves.

A ringing knock brought them all together. Jack gave the others a questioning look. After awhile it was quiet yet again. The slowly started to relax but it was short lived because in that second the knocking came back at full force. John stands up and strides to the door. Jim not to far behind. The others follow in the order of Ryan, Jack, Ismai, Jenny, Nat, Lance and Feather.

John swings the door open and in the doorway is a woman in her early fifties. Slight grey coloring her black hair. She had a severe look about her. When she saw John and Jim holding hands her face twisted almost like she had swallowed a lemon. The look got far worse when she saw Ismai. Immediately the group in the front disliked her.

None of the others noticed the way Feather tensed. Or the way she made a move to hide somewhere. Jim started talking instead.

“May I help you miss?”

The woman ignored Jim and her eyes landed on Feather. She clicked her tongue disapprovingly when she saw her.

“ABIGAIL! There you are! After you got out of her you didn't think of calling you poor aging Aunt? Disgraceful girl.”

“Aunt Sheri I am sorry. I just thought you didn't want to talk to me. After all the last time we meet you called me the devil's child. I also prefer Abby.”

She didn't hide her bitterness at all. In fact she seemed to stress it. On to the way she looked it was a startling one eighty in personality. Instead of standing up street and having a smile on her face. She was drawn in on herself. She wasn't smiling and she looked dangerously close to tears. No longer looking like a hardened woman who had been to hell and back but like a scared child. Nobody likes it. Least of all Jim and John. The girl that had come to be there daughter shouldn't have looked that terrified. The woman also had no right to tell at her.

“Don't get smart with me girl! Ah never mind I see these fags the yellow face corrupted you. None the less you'll become a proper southern lady in no time again. I already have a marriage proposal set up. Do you remember Brandon? Well he is willing to marry you. Lord knows why but he is and I am not looking a gift horse in the mouth.”

Ryan, Jim and John tensed at the derogatory terms used at their expense. Jack and Ryan had taken steps to stand in front of Jim, John and Ismai. With Lance and Jenny trying to calm Feather down and Nat staying in front of them. Feather looked like she wanted to say something but could only shake.

“Excuse me. You have no right to dictate Feather’s life choices. She is over eighteen and a legal adult in both England and America. This also isn't your house. You have no right to call Jim and John fags. Or Ismai a yellow face and they didn't corrupt her. As a matter of fact Ismai became a loving older sister and Jim and John are her parents. From what Feather's… yes Feather. She doesn't like Abigail and she doesn't go by Abby any more. Has told us that her so called biological 'family’ wanted nothing to do with her! All because she had anxiety and was bipolar!”

Everybody else was shocked at Lance. His glasses were askew on his face and he was breathing heavily. He was furious and the previously timid man was gone and in his place stood a protective elder brother. Ready to throw down.

“I think you just want her inheritance because she is the oldest and you can't get it through her younger sister. You can't very well kill her but you can control her life. Well sweetheart that isn't happening! She as an actual loving family backing her. Also John and Ryan have been to jail. They now a few things. So kindly leave before I go call the cops!”

The woman gapped at Lance. Then rounded on Feather. Completely ignoring the others in front of her and slapping the youngest across the face. Leaving a red mark. John lunges and grabs her hand tightly. Jim give the woman a glare and rushes too Feather. Gentle cooing at her to let him see. Jenny is rubbing the girls make and Nat looks ready to punch someone. Ryan was already on the phone with the cops. Jack was physically restraining himself from hitting the women, Lance looked dazed and slightly guilty (probably thinking if he had kept his mouth shut Feather wouldn't be hurt. Jim made a mental note to talk to the younger man after all of this) and then finally Ismai was muttering to herself under her breath. Stuff that sounded suspiciously like curses.

After the cops assuring them they didn't have to appear in court and Sheri would be in jail for a long time. Along with the fact they would put a restraining order on her. She would never be allowed more the twenty feet from Feather and five feet from the others. They all went back to the living room and Feather curled up around herself. Shutting everyone down around. Leaving John to talk to Feather. Jim gestured for Lance to follow him. Stopping in the Theatre Room. Jim sat down on the couch and gave Lance a look encouraging him to do the same. Lance sat down awkwardly.

“I'm so sorry! If I hadn't said anything Feather wouldn't have been hit. I just got so mad! She was degrading Feather and insulting you, John and Ismai. I couldn't deal with it so I just talked.”

“That woman would have hurt Feather anyway. No matter what any of us said and let's be real. Jack would have eventually said something to offend her. You just so happened to beat him to it and as for John and I we are gay and I have personally been called far worse. Am I used to it? Yes. Do I like it? No but it is just part of being me. I can not say anything for Ismai but she probably has dealt with her fair share of racist people. This woman is nothing new. You stood up for all of us and we can't be more gratefully. Feather is just a little shaking up that is all.”

Lance is quite until he flings himself into Jim’s arms. Jim jerks back in surprised slightly but years of doing this for Jack, Feather and children he wraps his arms around the younger man. Muttering soothing phrases to him. After they both get back into the living room feather is slightly better but refusing to leave John’s side. Jenny sits next to her rubbing her back. Seeing them Feather rushes over and hugs Lance tightly.

“Thank you for standing up for me Lance. I thought no one would care but you did and I am so thankful for that. None of this is your fault. Thank you again.”

Lance smiles and hugs her back. Looking immensely better and seeing Lance and Jim must have calmed her down because she had migrated away from John’s side and was fluttering about Lance,Jenny and Jim. Ryan watched the scene amusedly and Ismai gave a content smile. Jack was pouting at the lack of attention he was getting and Nat was teasing him but it was clear she was slightly upset Feather wasn't hanging around her. The girls were different but it was what made them best friends. Feather finally noticing the others also gave them attention. Much to their happiness.

Jim meanwhile watched the scene in a certain fondness. He was glad he had found a family. The Firewood’s where one of the richest families in Dublin. Due to that they never saw their parents. Being raised by the nannies most of….okay entire life. When he did see his family. It was always to be yelled at.

 

“You're going to run the family business James. Put those silly medically and psychology books away.”

“No I named you James. Stop going by Jim it's degrading for a man of your status.”

Liking boys is just a phase.”

 

It had been a depressing life but then he found his new family and if he had been raised differently he wasn't positive he would be here now and Jim would have taken a crappy childhood and this future rather than a positive childhood and a different childhood. He was content where he was and that was what made him happy. Shifting he cuddled up against John’s chest. John looked down at him and gave a lazy smile. Then they both turned out to watch everyone else. 

Jack, Lance, Nat and Feather had initiated a tickle fight amongst themselves. Jim laughed silently at this because no matter how Jack acted he was close in age to their three youngest. Ryan watched on and Jenny referred. Ismai noticed him and smiled at him. Both of them watching the small group interact. This was everything Jim could every want and more.

**Author's Note:**

> In all seriousness though. My plate is pretty much full. Updates are going to be hectic and sparse. My Junior year is really starting to bog me down. Mostly just my Financial Management class. Then next semester I have chemistry and medical intervention. Quite possible the two hardest class in the school and don't get me started on math. I'm terrible at it. Then there is marching band along with actual physical problems with my neck and back and severely bad headaches. 
> 
> Honestly guys it feels like someone is pounding a nail through my head. I want to cry so badly. I hope you understand and Marching Band is draining me right now. I just don't know what to do. 
> 
> I feel so bad but I'll have to make do. I'm so sorry. I hope this isn't an inconvenience for anyone or that I let you down.


End file.
